The Confessions of an Uchiha
by fanficfangirl2008
Summary: What story unfolds when Sasuke Uchiha goes to confess his sins? YAOI, boyxboy, lemon, SASUNARU, sarcasm and fangirls! Enjoy and R&R!
1. The Confessional

BYR: This is one of the stories I made on a seperate account but I'm going to delete that account so I'm republishing it here. Hope you enjoy next chapters will be up soon!

A/N: I want to start off by saying I was influenced to write this story through another story I had read. It was called "Bad Guys Playground" written by xxtemptationxx (i think thats correct). It is really good so if you find my story interesting please don't hesitate to read her's!! (She also had the sequal out!!) Besides that I am not going to lemon yet but will in future chapters so keep reading..ENJOY!

Author: xxsasunaru4evaxx

Disclaimer: I wish I owned but don't.

The Confessions of an Uchiha

Chapter 1: New Student Skyler, Sapphire, Naruto

Sasuke was walking down the rainy street surprisingly not sad but happy. He made his way through the darkness to a bright shiny building. He walked inside the magnificently lit place and on through the main hall that he saw infront of him. He then sat down on a stool infront of a booth like room. A little window slid open and he heard a soft breathing. Sasuke relaxed then opened his mouth and spoke softly and clearly.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha. It has been 3 years since my last confession." he said this without shame or regret but with a smug grin on his face.

"An Uchiha you say? Speak child, I am listening." he said replying like anyone priest would.

"Well I have committed a terrible crime." He said smoothly the grin deepening in his face.

"It has been 3 years you say? Why confess now? Have you done nothing wrong till this crime?" the priest yawned counting down the hours thinking that this guy would be his last confession today.

"I have done plenty wrong but none worth wasting your time." he said catching the priests yawn. "I also think there is something wrong with me this time."

"Oh" the priest straightened getting a little more involved in this. "Why do you say that?"

Sasuke happily sighed as he made himself comfortable. "Let me try to explain, might want to get cozy."

- 3 years ago -

"Class we have a new student." came the familiar voice of Iruka Sensei. It had been exactly 2 year since a new student had showed up. All the girls stiffened hoping a guy would come through the door. They were in high school now and everyone knew each other, this was an opportunity to make a new, fresh, good first impression.

"He comes from the Leaf Village which is the town next to us and as we have all heard of their misfortunes alot of people are leaving to try to find new land to grow crops in." Iruka continued ignoring everyone talking among themselves.

"I hope you will all be nice to _him_." he said letting the girls do their own little celebration squeals.

At that moment a 15 year old boy walked through the doors to the classroom. His golden hair sparkled in the light that was shining down on him through the windows. The girls were speechless as they began fantasizing what the angels name was that had grace them with his presence. He looked up and everyone could see his playful crystal blue eyes piercing their hearts with love. One girl actually feinted. He walked up to the girl and helped her into her seat.

"Yo, I'm Naruto. You should be more careful, you might hurt yourself." everyone was shocked by the way the cool flowing sweet voice had sounded. The girl just nodded her head as she had found herself at a loss of words. Naruto walked back to the front of the class and awaited for Iruka to give the final introductions.

"As he said his name is Uzimaki Naruto and he will be joining our class, but we aren't sure for how long. For the time being, Naruto, you can sit between..." he looked at his seating chart thinking were exactly to place him. Somewhere where the already drooling girls wouldn't stare at him. Everyone thought it took forever for him to make up his mind while the room was silenced in anticipation.

"Sit between Kiba and Sapphire." he said most pleased by his decision since he knew Sapphire was probably the only girl who wouldn't drool over his deadly-defined body.

"No." Iruka grimaced at the voice that dared to speak against his well thought out choice. Only to meet an Uchiha's gazed casting down on him. "You know very well, _Iruka-Sensei_, that Kiba will not concentrate with the new kid in town next to him." he said with an actually good reason for speaking instead of wasting time. These words renewed fangirls hearts.

"Very well Sasuke, where would you sit him?" he asked challenging his matured pupil. The fangirls looked at Sasuke with hope, regretting all those times they asked him to go out with them knowing very well it annoyed him.

"Here." he said nonchalantly pointing exactly next to where Iruka had put Naruto. Which just happened to be between Sapphire and himself. Fangirls glared evilly at the smirking boy.

"Fine." was all Iruka said as he nodded to Naruto and sat behind his "big, authoritative, teaching desk" proving he still had some dignity. Naruto bounded off to his desk in the back row. Surprisingly taking the only spot where light shown gliding from the window.

"Hey, you must be Sapphire." he said extending his hand to the girl who was to be sitting beside him the remainder of his time there. She had never actually shook people's hands before but didn't want to seem rude, so she made a tiny exception. No big deal, right?

"Yeah, and you must be "Uzimaki Naruto from Leaf Village" take a seat." she said this successfully making fun of Iruka who had boasted Naruto from the start. She was chuckling along with Naruto and most of the class, except for the blond fan girls who thought she was making fun of Narrator. Erika turned and looked sharply at the girl who held his gaze.

"Now unless anyone has _anything else _to say we will start." he said tempting someone to say something. No one took his offer so he began. While Narrator listened to Erika intently a note fell upon his desk. He looked down curiously and opened it. This is what it said:

_"Hey Narrator, what's up? Wondering if we can go hang out sometime? Remember me...Nari??_" Narrator snapped his head up at a surprisingly fast speed that made half the class stare back at him. He stood up and looked around, now he had everyone's attention.

"Skyler where are you, you better stand up!" he yelled which would have made everyone think he was angry if he didn't have a huge grin on his face. Everyone's head turned to the girl who had come 2 years ago standing up in the corner on the first row.

"Glad to see me I see _Naru?" _she said teasingly. The fangirls were furriated that now their chances were even slimmer, he has already met 3 girls and one even has a nickname for him which they all secretly wrote down in their new "Naruto Notes" book. Iruka-sensei who had just realized the commotion turned around to see naruto expertly jumping desks (and people for that matter) to get to where Skyler was sitting. They embraced in a warm hug as the 2 were reunited.

"Glad isn't the right word, I'm thrilled." he said laughing with a girl everyone assumed had come from the same village as naruto.

"What's going on?" Iruka said trying pitifully to regain control of his class by pounding a ruler loudly on his desk.

"Iruka-Sensei I would like you to meet my best friend _Naruto Uzimaki_." she dragged his name out hoping to earn a few hateful looks from the other girls. She definitely succeeded with more then she had thought. She rubbed a playful hand through his hair deepening the envy rising up in the girls who were planning her slow and painful demise.

"Your best friend?" He questioned then sighed. "Guess you might want to sit next to him then huh?" he sighed again pulling out his seating chart.

"Yeah but I wouldn't want you to have to move anyone" naruto said putting a thoughtful finger to his chin while resting the other unconsciously across skyler's shoulders. Naurto surveyed the room and noticed Sasuke moving from his seat to the one on his left leaving 2 seats in between him and Sapphire.

"We can move there, if you don't mind Sky?" he said not taking any notice that she wasn't the teacher.

"Fine by me Naru if our wise, _old_ teacher says its ok." she said giggling as she fluttered her eyelashes in his direction. He took no note of his insult and shooed them away only saying "If I hear a peep out of you _Sky_ its bye-bye to Naruto." he said adding a little extra emphasis to her nickname. She ignored him and pulled Naruto to the chairs making sure she sat next to Sasuke and not Naruto. Sasuke growled but she didn't budge. Naruto paused as he looked over at Sasuke. He put 2 fingers to his brow and threw them off as a sorta salute to Sasuke.

"Thanks for the extra seat, Sasuke." he said. His crystal clear voice melting the tension in the air. It sang through Sasuke's ear pulling the "No big deal." out of Sasuke's mouth as he looked away from Naruto's overly large grin. He motioned Skyler to move over and she did but not before glaring at Sasuke one more time. She knew about his reputation. He was an Uchiha. The only family able to rip your soul out by just looking at you. He was also known for getting his way no matter what in ANY circumstance. No girl or guy for that matter could ever refuse him if he wanted something. By his charm or fear of what his family might do to them they would always oblige. She'd be damned if they (being the Uchiha's) took her Naruto away.

"Now if everyone is seated and there's no more surprises we will continue." Iruka said writing some things on the board. Skyler got out a new sheet of paper and the rest of their class was concentrated on writing to each other. They agreed on meeting at her house about 6:00 and she wrote him down directions. She also invited him to the party she would host there the following day. She knew Naruto would never turn down a party opportunity but felt like asking him if he would come anyways which he replied to with a "HELL YEAH".

The bell finally rang for lunch and Naruto told Skyler he would meet up with her in the Cafeteria and to hold a spot for him. He went to put his stuff in his locker and get his lunch money from his bag. When he got to his locker he saw a kid from his first period class standing there.

"Yo" he said walking up to the paused boy. "I just wanted to get a better look at you" he said walking circles around the golden teenager. He stopped in front of him glaring into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh yeah your one of the kids in my.." Naruto started but was hushed by a finger against his lips.

"I didn't say you could talk _Naru_." he said reaching his other hand down naruto's shirt till he found his pants. Naruto jumped backwards with a different look on his face.

"Whoa!" naruto said with a confused expression showing obviously on his tanned skin. "I don't know what you are doing or who you think you are but I think your confused." naruto reasoned.

"I'm not the one confused." said the boy. "I know exactly what I'm doing." he was infront of Naruto again hands at his pants. There was a crowd gathering, watching how Naruto would respond. Taking notes on his posture and expressions to what was happening.

"Stop harassing my Naru jackass!" came the refreshing sound of his friend who thought naruto was taking a bit too long and decided to go find him.

"Skyler..." the boy hissed. "Long time no see...I was just looking at your merchandise. Wanted to give him a test drive before you whisked him away on your big white horse." he said not releasing his grip on Naruto's pants.

"It will be real fast and I won't hurt the..." he stopped talking when he felt Naruto's knee connect with his chin. He was sent flying across the hall.

"I said to go away!" naruto said in the most considerate voice he could muster. Everyone took note that he was just harassed and felt no anger or hatred just confusion. He actually just thought the guy needed help. The crowd stood in awe waiting to find out what would happen next. Naruto shocked them all though when he helped the boy up and sat him against the wall. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear then gave him a bag of ice and walked away with his child like qualities returning to his face.

"That's my Naruto!" she yelled as she ran and hugged him. "Sorry I didn't warn you about this guy. He tries this with all the new boys that come here." she said inspecting him and making sure she didn't show up late. When her inspection was complete she helped him put his stuff away and get his lunch money.

"Oh by the way", she said with curiosity springing up inside of her. "What you tell the kid?" naruto laughed at her question and did his signature grin.

"I told him he wasn't my type!" They burst out laughing together as they raced each other to the cafeteria.

"Excuse me, but what does any of this have to do with the crime you have committed?" asked the priest actually enjoying the story.

"I'm getting there, just telling you a little about someone who was involved in the crime." Sasuke replied loving the little game he was playing with the priest.

"So this Naruto person was involved in your sin?" the priest asked sort of confused.

"You could say that." Sasuke grinned to himself.


	2. The Battle Sting

OK this is the second chapter. Not sure how it turned out but if you like it and want me to continue updating please R&R!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! I do however own the story :-p

Warning: There will be yaoi (boyxboy) in later chapters! The fighting style is still ninja!

Chapter 2: The Battle Sting

"Well continue then." the priest replied more into the confession then he was willing to admit.

"I was planning on it." Sasuke replied before continuing.

They finally arrive in the Cafeteria and sit down with their lunches. No one could have guessed that Naruto would be upset just because they ran out of ramen (except Skyler of course). He didn't stay angry for too long though as girls offered him their half eaten ramen from every corner of the room, which he willing gulped down till he was full. Even then he couldn't turn down the girls so he had about 10 half eaten ramen bowls to take home with him.

"Well now that your done eating Naru, I'd like you to meet some of my friends." she said forgetting how much naruto had actually liked ramen. He looked over to the people sitting across from him who were staring with gaping mouths.

"Anyways this is Hinata, Sapphire, Kiba, and..." she stopped looking at the last person who had passed out.

"SHIKIMARU!" she yelled waking the boy up.

"Yo." was all naruto said looking at them all with his bright smile which seemed to warm them all.

"Well welcome to our humble abode that people call high school." came a voice she had introduced as Kiba earlier.

"To bad we didn't get to sit next to each other in the class, we came rather close though." he said winking at the oblivious blond.

"Oh yeah, your the kid that Iruka wanted me to sit by." he said sorta chuckling at how stupid he had just been.

"Well it's nice to meet you." he said. "Let's see here...I know Sapphire." he said looking over and nodding.

"So that leaves Hinata and Shikimaru." he said smiling a warm hello their way. The group continued getting to know the new member and vice-versa. Then came the question.

"So where are you staying?" asked Shikimaru who was slowly falling back asleep.

"I don't know exactly...all I got was an address from the person who hired me. Here maybe you know them." he said handing over the folded piece of paper he had just removed from his pocket. After each member looked at it a gasp was brought from their lips followed by a deep sympathetic look.

"Man am I sorry for you dude." Kiba said handing the address back to him. "That's the Uchiha Mansion."

"Oh so you know where it is? That's great, maybe one of you could give me a lift?" naruto said relaxing his arms behind his head avoiding the saddened look everyone was giving him.

"Yeah...umm..i m..mean I will if y..you want one." Hinata had managed to stutter out.

"Hinata!" Sapphire scolded. "Do you know where that is? Don't you know who lives there?" she said convincing herself that naruto would have to simply get a different job.

"Y..yes, but it is Naru's..i mean Naruto's job. He will also g..get a lot of money wor...working for them." she said trying to convince them he needed the money without making it obvious.

"So you will give me a lift Hina?" he said without realizing he just gave her a nickname.

"Thanks I owe you one!" he said jumping over the table and hugging her. Hinata blushed deeply at the sudden contact with an almost total stranger but manage to must a:

"My pleasure Nar...Naru-kun." she said hugging him back. Once again strong looks were received by girls in the room this time directed at Hinata. Naruto took their eyes away from her though when he stretched showing a good portion of his flat stomach. The artists drew quick pictures while others took actual ones.

"Guess lunch is almost over. Just 2 more classes and I get to find out what my job will be." Naruto said in a sort of day dreaming state of mind.

"You don't know what you job is you signed up for?" Skyler asked confused by her friends actions.

"You see, I didn't sign up for it, our soil in our field was all used up and useless and if I couldn't grow my crops I couldn't sell them and so on. So I really didn't have a choice in the matter when I saw a sheet on the street corner saying anyone looking for a job come to town center. So I went and as soon as I arrived they called me up and told everyone else to leave. Right there and then I was offered a job, a room to stay in, food, and an education. What was I suppose to say? No?" naruto laughed at his rhetorical statement.

"Well I guess that was pretty good timing to get hired right when you went out of business." Shikimaru mentioned showing everyone he can follow a conversation if he wants to.

"Yeah and the person who hired me seemed pretty nice." naruto continued showing there was no reason to be sympathetic.

"The servants usually are, but then again their paid to be." Sapphire said nonchalantly seeing Naruto's expression change.

"Servants? That must mean their rich or something? YES!!" Naruto jumped up shouting for joy not noticing the strange looks he was getting from his acquaintances. Skyler just gave them the look that meant she'd explain it to them later.

BBBBRRRRIIINNGGG!!

That was the bell so the group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. The only person Naruto noticed in the next class was the pervert from the hall and Sasuke. He decided to talk with the Uchiha instead of the "freak" (which was the better choice in my opinion).

"Hey Sasuke!" he said walking up to the dark depressant.

"Mind if I hang out with you this class period?" he asked not caring about the reply but thought he would be polite. Sasuke surveyed the sun-kissed teenager standing before him. Looking at him with his baby blue eyes and his golden hair sparkling in the light. For some reason all he could think about was what he tasted like or what he looked like underneath what the naked eye could see. He found himself caught in a trance of his beauty before finally realizing the kid asked him a question.

"I don't mind but if we end up fighting don't think I'll go lightly on you dobe." he said smirking at his own words. Naruto tried to comprehend what Sasuke said then remembered that this class was called combat class. Maybe they had to fight each other. It made sense now.

"I wouldn't dare to ask you that and you shouldn't count on a easy fight from me either." he smiled and actually had the guts to nudge Sasuke's shoulder in a playful hit. Sasuke was shocked but hid it and continued their conversation. Kakashi Sensei, aka their combat teacher, had just arrived (late as usual) and quieted the class down. Lets begin by drawing names to see who fights who. Students lined up and drew names one by one. Naruto reached his hand in and pulled out the name "Sting". Most people were keeping their names secret but Naruto couldn't help it, he wanted to know who he got to fight.

"So anyone with a name Sting around here?" naruto said excited to see who would step forward.

"Naru...so we get to play touch tag huh? said the pervert from before. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before in the hall, where we were rudely interrupted, I'm Sting." he said triumphantly expecting some kind of reaction from Naruto. Naruto looked at him with the same excited expression on his face.

"Let's do this!" he said as he looked thrilled to fight.

"Hey I wanted to do it in the hall but we can do it here instead." he said most people missing what he was implying but Naruto caught it. Kakashi said if they wanted to fight first they were more then welcome to. After checking their card names to make sure they weren't just play fighting he explained the rules.

"You guys will be graded in this battle, only I will know what your exactly graded on. You can use weapons but can not kill each other. The fight will end when one person either gives up or are made unconscious." he said finishing his list most confident that he didn't skip anything and then shouted "BEGIN!" Naruto walked into the center of a white circle that had been drawn on the ground symbolizing a fake ring. He closed his eyes and calmed himself before letting his smile slip back onto his face. Sting also went into the circle and watched Naruto's actions. He started doing a circling walk around Naruto and smiled while checking out his ass.

"You know Naruto if you want you can call it quits right now and we will have extra time left to go get a quicky somewhere. You can't beat me anyways. So what do you say?" he smirked to himself as he waited for a response but none came. "Awww come on Naru. Not even gonna play a little?" he said teasing the angel. He threw a random shriuken at Naruto and Naruto turned and caught it with his teeth.

"So you wanna play huh? Fine lets play." Naruto said spitting the shriuken out. Sting looked at everyone watching then back to where Naruto used to be standing. He wasn't there anymore. Where'd he go??

"So your scared huh Naru? All I did was throw a shriuken at you." he said more nervous then he was letting on. He walked into the middle of the ring cautiously listening to every sound. Then he heard a 'snap', Sting whirled around and threw 3 shriuken towards the noise. They nailed the sun-kissed boy with golden locks.

"Gotcha" Sting said walking up to the boy. "Not so sneaky after all are you?" He said reaching for the boys groin only to meet a poof of white smoke as the boy disappeared. A clone? No way!! At that moment Sting felt 5 sharp pains crawl up his back and turned to see 5 naruto's standing there with their hands behind their heads.

"Now what did I tell you about trying to touch me in inappropriate places Sting." naruto said playing along with Sting's game now that he was in control of the situation. "I don't like it when people do that stuff without my permission." he continued toying with this kid's mind. "Now if you give up...I'll consider talking to you again, if not consider us never having any chance of talking ever again." naruto said meaning every word.

"I...I give up." he muttered as he started pulling the shriuken out of his back.

"Good Sting, I knew you would do it." naruto chided as he started to walk away summonsing his other 4 selves to poof away. Sting then picked up a shriuken with an exploding tag attached to it and threw it at naruto. Naruto threw another shriuken at sting's throwing it off course. He then jumped in the air and summonsed another Naruto. This narutro moved his hand swiftly in the air surrounding one of the original naruto's hands. This created a small blue energy filled ball which Naruto planted right in Sting's gut sending him flying backwards spewing blood. The Naruto clone poofed and Naruto left the ring to sit and rest. Kakashi went over to sting to find him unconscious and handed him over to the nurses.

"Very well done Naruto. Great battle!" Kakashi congratulated the golden boy who just gave a thumbs up and complimentary smile. The other boys did their fights and then school finally ended. Naruto walked off talking with Sasuke about battle techniques and things of that nature.

"Well I got to go catch a ride with Hinata now. Thanks for the chat. See ya!" Naruto yelled as the teenagers waved goodbye. Wow what a first day at school. I might actually like it here he mused to himself. He finally found Hinata and got in the car.

"Thanks for offering to take me to this address" Naruto grinned at Hinata. She only blushed and nodded as she started the car. Then they drove off into the unknown world, at least for naruto.

"So the crime was hurting a pervert?" the priest asked wishing he could study the Uchiha's face through the confessional window.

"No, definitely not." Sasuke replied with a surprised chuckle.

"Then how does this boy have anything to do with your sin?" the priest continued with his questions

"If you let me continue I will show you how the perverted guy named Sting had a lot to do with my... "Sin"" Sasuke said readjusting his stool.

"Very well." the priests said now desperately intrigued needing to know how Sting could have anything to do with how this Uchiha messed up.


	3. The New Job

A/N- Ok this chapter I was asked to do by one of my close friends so don't hate me because of what happens near the end. Also if you have any suggustions or want me to add anything to the story I would appreciate it. Just contact me and let me know how I can make it better. It will get better I promise! Enjoy..R&R

Disclaimer- I DO OWN...ok so maybe not but I will some day...ok so maybe not again but one can dream!

**The New Job**

"Then please by all means continue." The priest said fully attentive waiting for the rest of the Uchiha's rattling story.

"Sure but first, do you happen to have a glass of water?" sasuke asked knowing very well he didn't and grinned when he heard the priest hurriedly trying to find some.

"I'm sorry, child, but perhaps we can forget about worldly items while we deal with your spiritual ones?" the priest offered trying to keep the Uchiha on topic.

"Your right..."the Uchiha said letting the priest win for now. "Lets see... where was I?" he said actually forgetting for a moment.

"Hinata was taking the young man to his new job." the priest threw out hoping it would click in Sasuke's head.

"Oh yes... well this is where it all started falling together. This is the good part." he said hissing out the words of excitement. Sasuke clearly heard the priest twitch in his seat.

"Well he..here it is." Hinata said pulling up the long driveway to a beautiful 4 floored mansion. They got out of the car and walked up to the door together looking up at the giant building that was towering over both of them. Naruto reached up and knocked on the door. He heard the 'knock' echo back to him as the door was then slowly opened. A tall man stepped forward wearing a black tux and a tie around his neck. Looking downward you could see the continual clash of black as his shoes and pants were also this color.

"This is the Uchiha Mansion." he said his deep loud voice echoing through the halls of the (what seemed to be) empty house. "Do you have an appointment or may I be of some assistance to you?" he asked finally opening his eyes to look down upon the 2 teenage kids who were standing before him.

"Hey old man!" came the reply from naruto's mouth. "Don't tell me you already forgot who I am." he said playfully. He reached his hand up and ruffled his hair a little. Making his appearance a bit more thuggish looking.

"Oh Naruto-San. Please excuse my obliviousness and step inside." the butler said moving aside and letting the bounding boy in along with the girl accompanying him. They were shown to a sitting room and asked to wait here while he went and got the master. The butler walked up the stairs to the second floor and stopped by the forth door on his left. He went to knock but paused when he heard voices coming from inside.

"I don't know.." a grown woman's voice said. "Ins and outs, things that need fixing, do our running around, maybe even cook and clean depending on what he is capable of. I sent Henry (the butler) to go pick out a strong talented lad. Someone he himself would work good with. This will just be temporary until your father gets back from his meeting in the Cloud Village. He will do anything you say also, if he doesn't we will throw him out and get a new one ok?" the woman finished taking a deep breathe and sighing as she got more comfortable.

"Fine but if he messes up once I will personally give him a beating he will never forget. Remember how long it took to "train" Henry?" he said in a tone that a person would use when referring to a pet.

"Yes but now he wouldn't ever think of betraying us. He is our most loyal servant." she said not letting this go.

"Whatever might as well go and meet the brat. Do you know anything about him?" he asked hoping for some background information to start off a discouraging conversation with the boy.

"Well he is supposedly going to your school, but that's all I know." she said throwing her words out cheerfully. "He should be here any minute now"

"My school huh? That means it could be anyone...in any grade. This could be interesting." he said pausing then quickly continued with "He better hurry up and not keep me waiting." The butler saw a pause and thought it best to enter now before the master got inpatient. He knocked and waited for the signal to come in.

"Yes?" said the woman getting to her feet.

"Your new servant has arrived and is waiting in the sitting room." the butler said

"Very good, we will be down shortly. Henry go wash my car, some teenager got mud on it today." she said despising the brown haired kid that had soared past her without consideration while his dog was howling loudly beside him.

"Yes madam, anything else?" he asked with all the respect he could muster.

"No that will be all. Thank you Henry." with that he turned and left closing the door as he headed in the direction of the garage. The boy and woman got to their feet.

"I'm going to take to my room and read a little." the older woman said. "Please go great the new servant kindly and send him off to go do something." she said smiling as she left the room, but not before she heard the mumbled "whatever" her son had mumbled out. The boy walked down the stairs but stopped half way when he heard the commotion going on downstairs.

"S..STOP!!" hinata shouted at the blond who was tossing an antique vase around marvelously. "Don't worry I won't break it." was the only reply that came from the golden boy's lips. "I...I said put it DOWN!!" she yelled at Naruto who stopped what he was doing.

"Fine" he said setting the vase back down. "Now what can I do?" he said. That thoughtful finger returning to his chin. "I GOT IT!!" he yelled out when an idea finally popped into his head.

"I'll juggle!" he said excitedly running around.

"Ju...juggle?" Hinata said confused but soon found out what he meant when he picked up not 1...not 2..but 3 antique vases. "What are yo..you doing?" she said panicking a little wishing she had brought someone else with her to help control the bundle of energy in front of her. He was carelessly tossing the priceless vases into the air without even thinking about consequences.

"PUT THEM DOWN!" came a voice from the stairs. Naruto looked up so sharply and shocked he forgot what he was doing and missed a vase. Time slowed down to almost a complete stop for Hinata. Her mind raced. _He missed one! He will be torched painfully by the Uchihas! Damn that stupid boy!! Damn Damn Da.._ her thoughts were cut short as another Naruto appeared from no where and caught the vase with his pinkie. The other 2 were also caught by the clone, 1 with his open hand and the other with his foot.

"Thank you, Thank you! I'll be here all week." he said grinning at his performance. The unexpected twist at the end made the show all the better he thought. His huge grin continued to widen past human capabilities as both Naruto's bowed.

"You won't be here one more day if you act like that!" the voice from the stairs snapped glaring sharply at the boy who now had a confused look on his face. Naruto surveyed the strange voice that had taken his fun away and noticed this person also was wearing all black.

"You must be the person I am to work for." Naruto said becoming a little more serious. His clone placed the vases back and poofed away while Naruto fixed his appearance. He straightened his shirt and brushed his hair down with his hand.

"I am Uzimaki Naruto and I..." naruto was cut off by that black blob on the stairs.

"I don't care who you are or where your from. You are my slave and will do what your told when your told. If you do not follow these rules you will be severely punished by me personally and shipped away to rot somewhere." the figure said sharply stepping into the light.

"Oh and I will enjoy punishing you!" he said evilly as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"When you are called you will come. You do not have the right to talk to any one in this house except to the filth we let live here to do our bidding. Someone of the same status as you." he said deepening his control over the boy. Wait naruto thought to himself. Did he just call me and the butler filth? He went to say something but thought better of it and closed his mouth. The man smirked as he saw the boy debating what he should do.

"Now, I am Itachi Uchiha. You are a temporary wash cloth that I will put up with until my father gets back. If I hear you have broken any of the rules I have now set.." he paused letting the wait torture the boy. "You will be thrown away." he finished glaring at the blond who had no emotions in his face anymore. Thrown away? Naruto struggled those words into his brain trying to comprehend their meaning. Does he not think I am on the same level as him? Naruto said getting angry with what Itachi was implying.

"You are not on the same level as me Uzimaki." Itachi said reading the blue eyed teenagers mind. "You are but a tool to use..." he started to walk away but noticed the redness rising in the boys face so he added. "Anyone of us can use you. My mother, me, or my brother." he said this knowing it would hit a nerve that the boy was a tool to be used.

"Oh and do not talk to my brother. He might be the same age as you and go to your school but he is much higher than trash like you. Now go wash the dishes in the sink or something. If they aren't spotless you will be sorry." he added before sticking nose in the air away from the trash below him and walking back up stairs. Naruto's face was scarlet by this time and he swallowed hard before looking at the scared Hinata and saying,

"Thanks Hinata for bringing me here but you can leave now." he squeaked out holding the anger inside him trying to fight it out of his system. He managed a half smile and Hinata left hoping everything would be ok. Naruto went into the kitchen and took his jacket off leaving his black undershirt (which sort of suited him because of the house he was staying in) to tightly grip his flat stomach. He started washing the dishes loudly while cursing the Itachi character under his breath. He was almost finished with the piles of dirty dishes that he had just washed when he was interrupted by none other then his classmate, Sasuke. His temper was calm now and he was just trying to finish so he could go over to Skylers house like he said he would. What was Sasuke doing in a place like this? Naruto asked himself noticing the same confused look on Sasuke who was asking himself the same question. Naruto smiled and opened his mouth to say something but snapped in shut when Itachi entered behind him.

"Well here he is. Our new rag boy." Itachi smirked knowing quite well that they had met and held a conversation. Itachi also knew that Sasuke acted differently at school then he did at home. He knew at home Sasuke had to hold the families name intact by being evil.

"Well aren't you going to say anything little brother?" Itachi said walking over to Naruto and pulling his head back by grabbing a bundle of the boys golden locks. Naruto's temper was back on his face but refrained from taking action on his feelings.

"Why is he here?" sasuke growled at his brother who hissed with delight.

"I already told you, this garbage is here to pick up the work that will need to be done while father's gone. You may use him however you like when I'm not around." Itachi continued dragging Naruto's head around by his hands. He finally let go of the boy and walked over to the poorly washed dishes that Naruto had washed when he was angry. He turned to Naruto eyes blazing with evil.

"YOU CALL THESE WASHED?" Itachi yelled smacking Naruto hard across the face. "I wouldn't let my dog eat of these." he continued smacking Naruto hard with his right hand only. (This was his weak hand) "I said you would be sorry if you didn't wash them spotless!" he was angry and sasuke knew it. Itachi raised his left hand in a balled fist and swung it in Naruto's direction connecting hard with Naruto's cheek bone. Sasuke watched this with amazement and horror. The boy didn't scream why didn't he scream?? He knew Itachi would continue until he made Naruto beg him to stop.

"You fucking slave can't even wash dishes right. What good are you? Maybe I should just send you back now!" Itachi continued yelling as his left fist connected again and again the boys face, chest, and stomach. Still Naruto held silent. Sasuke moved forward.

"STOP!" he shouted at his brother. Itachi raised his head intrigued by his brothers actions. Sasuke quickly continued so his brother didn't think he was defending the boy. (Which in truth he was) "You want to hear him scream right? Move over!" Sasuke said bringing that evil grin that was on Itachi's face to his own.

"No." Itachi said challenging his little brother to disobey him. "I got something in mind that will make him scream if beating him up don't work." Itachi smiled like a insane person. Itachi grabbed the boy hard by the groin smiling at his brother. He then dragged him out of the kitchen into a room down the hall and slammed the door.

Sasuke paused letting his words linger.

"Wha..what's wrong?" the priest asked wondering why the Uchiha stopped and listening carefully he heard the young man pull something out from somewhere (most likely his pocket) and blow his nose.

"Nothing. I will continue just let me pull myself together." Sasuke replied the smile no longer on his face. Instead a napkin was dabbing water that was rolling down Sasuke's cheeks.

"If it is too hard you don't have to talk about it." the priest said sympathizing with the boy for a brief moment before going back into his priestly mold.

"No, I must tell you about this part. This is the part when I started to change and my sin started." he said regaining his smile knowing that it was all in the past.

"You didn't..." the priest stopped hoping that the sin wasn't sexually assaulting this poor boy. "Didn't hurt this boy, did you?" the priest said in the most priestly voice he could manage.

"No..." Sasuke stopped and then chuckled for the second time in this conversation. "Well not against his will anyways." the priest was confused by these words and was now trying to put Itachi, Sasuke, Sting, pain and Naruto's will together like a puzzle. They wouldn't fit no matter how hard he tried. He was missing to many pieces in the puzzle and was looking for them in every crack. The priest regained himself.

"Continue."


	4. The Party

A/N: Ok everyone I finally decided to update. In case your wondering here is when I decide to update. I already have Chaper 5 written so as soon as you finish reading please review. Give me your honest opinions since this is my first story. Tell me how I can make it better if you have any ideas and I will give you credit on the chapter I use it in. It doesn't hurt my feelings if you don't think my story is good so please tell me if you think so and why. That's about it thanks for listening now for your chapter!! P.S. MAJOR SASUKE OCC!!

Challenge- I am working on a new idea for a story. It is either going to be a lot of one shots or a story where my readers are involved. If you have any one shots you would like me to try to write please tell me or if you have any ideas for a cooperative story give me some help. Thanks again.

Chapter 4: Party!!

"As you wish." Sasuke said to the priest who had asked him to continue.

"Well, I went to my room ,even though it was early, to clear my head from what I had just witnessed. I was going to try to sleep off the strange feelings rising up in me. It was no shock when it didn't work."

Sasuke awoke (not really awoke since he didn't sleep a wink) the next morning with the thoughts of the last day still ringing clearly in his head. He had tried to go to sleep but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep Naruto's screams from reaching his ears. The screams had lasted hours. Sasuke remembered the last time anyone had screamed like that was when the old servant boy who was around the same age as Naruto had broken a vase. It was Itachi's favorite vase (or so he said) and the boy was gonna pay. The boy had started screaming as soon as the door had closed in that boys case but this one was different. Naruto didn't even start screaming until almost a half hour had past but he had heard muffled whimpers. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He would simply ignore what had happened the same way he did with the other one. He couldn't help remembering what the bright enthusiastic boy had looked like the next day. Totally drained, like he was a zombie just walking around doing the bidding of everyone unconsciously. The next day he was tossed aside and that was the last slave they had had until Naruto came.

Sasuke sat down at the table and pulled out a bowl, milk, cereal, and a spoon. He mixed it all together and sat down at the table eating quietly. Then that blonde boy walked in. Sasuke expected the worst but when he looked over at Naruto he was shocked. The golden boy looked completely normal. I mean he had a few small scratches on his face but it looked more like he accidentally ran into a pole then got the shit beat out of him. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He looked away as he heard 2 pieces of toast slide into the toaster. He must be imagining things.

"Naruto pour me a glass of orange juice." Sasuke said noticing Naruto had just pulled it out. Naruto went to the cupboard and pulled out 2 glasses and poured the orange liquid into both. He walked towards Sasuke not saying a word just handed him his drink with a slight smile and a nod. Sasuke stared rudely at the boy in amazement. It couldn't be possible. How could Naruto overcome the depression he saw the one slave go into? How could his wounds heal so fast? How was he able to smile even though he was probably tortured mercilessly?

Naruto sat down across from Sasuke eating his toast at the table. He reached up to fix his hair that was falling in his eyes. Sasuke took note that the sparkle hadn't left Naruto's eyes either. This boy was indeed special and Sasuke found him very interesting. Just then Itachi walked in. He looked over at Naruto whose face immediately changed expressions.

"Morning to you too Na-ru-to." Itachi said toying with the boy. He also noticed everything Sasuke had but chose not to show how interested he was.

"Hmmm...how about some eggs and toast? Yes that will be a very nice breakfast." Itachi then clapped his hands and Naruto stood up and walked over to the fridge pulling out the ingredients to make this easy breakfast. His hateful eyes never left Itachis until he had to look away. He started making the eggs when he felt Itachi come up behind him. Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's back and moved it down slowly.

"Naruto..." he said whispering in the now crimson boys ear. "Those best be some good eggs or I think we can have another "play session" in the bedroom again." he continued stroking the boys back until Sasuke thought Naruto would bite Itachi's arm off. Then Itachi laughed and went to sit where Naruto had just sat and stared at his little brother.

"Good morning little brother. How did you sleep last night?" he snickered knowing quite well that nobody could sleep through what had happened.

"Like a baby, and you?" he said sarcastically staring his brother down.

"I slept peaceful although it was quite hard with a young attractive blonde boy begging to be fucked." Itachi laughed as Naruto dropped the butter. He managed to catch it throwing a despised look at Itachi. Everyone in the room including Sasuke knew that statement wasn't true.

"Watch what your doing _Naru_." Itachi said noticing his brothers reaction to this nickname. "Something wrong brother?" he asked wanting to know why the nickname made him jump.

"No, just surprised you gave Naruto a nickname that's all." he said obviously lieing. (Sasuke never was a very good liar.)

"Oh, he said that's what his friends called him from his old city." Itachi said once again surprising his little brother with his words. Why would Naruto willingly tell Itachi that? No must have came out in the torture session. Itachi looked back at Naruto who was flipping the eggs and buttering the toast.

"So Naruto in all the excitement of last nights...adventures...You never did tell who this Skyler girl is? Itachi said choosing his words carefully. Watching closely to what the 2 boys reactions in front of him.

"She is a girl in my class." Naruto spoke clearly but anyone could hear that he was struggling to keep his voice that way.

"I know that much. What is she to you?" Itachi continued, pushing the subject showing no sign of letting down. Naruto put the eggs on a plate along with the toast and walked over to Itachi. He put the plate down in front of Itachi who was waiting fork in hand. He looked straight into Itachi's eyes.

"She is a girl and nothing more." Naruto gazed determined to drop the subject. Itachi must have been satisfied by the response because he didn't bring the subject back up. Naruto had sat down in between the brothers quietly while they talked to each other. Right before the boys left, Itachi had asked Naruto a question he had never asked any other servant boys.

"Are you planning on doing anything in the near future?" he asked with a serious look on his face but was smirking deep inside. Naruto wasn't sure what he was up to but replied truthfully.

"I'm suppose to be going to a party today." he replied wondering if he would be _allowed_ to go.

"Who is hosting this party?" Itachi continued predicting the answer. No reply came from Naruto's mouth. "Naruto, when I ask a question I expect an answer. Didn't we go over this yesterday? Or did we already forget?" Itachi continued waiting the reply from the boy.

"It's hosted at..." naruto paused again trying to find a way out of bringing up the lost subject. "...at Skyler's house." he finished lowering his head a little. He looked like a little boy who knew he had did something wrong. Sasuke walked in irritated that Naruto was taking so long since he had to drive him to school.

"Itachi you aren't doing anything with Naruto this afternoon are you?" Sasuke interrupted knowing very well that Itachi was just toying with Naruto. Sasuke didn't wait for Itachi to answer but took the silence as a chance to continue.

"Good then Naruto and I will be coming home late. Don't wait up!" Sasuke stomped off towards the garage. Itachi turned towards Naruto and spoke before he walked off.

"Remember Naruto...DON'T talk to my brother!" Itachi said then went back to eating his breakfast.

"NARUTO LET'S GO!!" came the younger Uchiha from the garage. Naruto bowed than ran off to the garage to meet back up with his rescuer. He did not want to get on Itachi's bad side so he decided not to talk to Sasuke as he had been told. Naruto didn't say anything to Sasuke at school not even when Sasuke actually tried to make chit chat during combat class. Sasuke actually got mad when Naruto wouldn't talk to him. Naruto went to the car after school and waited for Sasuke. Hinata offered to take him to the house again but naruto declined saying,

"Sasuke said he was going to take me somewhere." with a curious look in his eyes. Hinata looked strangely at him.

"Are you going to make it to the party tonight?" Hinata asked without noticing the Uchiha.

"Of course he is! We will both be there." Sasuke said laying a arm across Naruto's shoulders and smirking. Naruto now understood what had happened in the kitchen this morning. Sasuke said he was going to keep him for the night because Sasuke was taking him to the party. Naruto smiled warmly up at the smirking Uchiha. He wanted to hug the boy for being so thoughtful and tell him how much it meant to him, but he didn't because he didn't want to go back into..._that_ room. Naruto's smile quickly faded as he thought of what had gone on in that room. Hinata noticed this great change in Naruto and without thinking hugged Naruto embracing him in a warm hug. Naruto jumped a little...shocked at what had just happened but decided it was for a good intent and hugged back.

"GROUP HUG!!" said a brown haired hyper boy who was running up to them. Kiba wrapped his arm around both Naruto and Hinata squeezing them tightly. "Didn't think you could leave me out did you?" Kiba questioned as the breathless blonde gasped for breath. Sasuke was feeling pretty left out at this time and decided to end it before things got to far off the track of him doing something nice for Naruto.

"Let's go Naruto!" the uchiha said getting into the car.

"See you guys at the party! I got to go!" said Naruto smiling wide again. He climbed in the other side of the car waving goodbye to his friends. Sasuke hit the gas and swerved onto the highway. He could go as fast as he wanted in his very expensive, highly attractive car, without the worry of cops. (Since the Uchiha's own the police station and fund them.) He floored the car and was accelerating at a very fast speed. The speedometer read 70, 80, 90...Naruto was use to going fast but not this fast. He looked at Sasuke worried, 100. Naruto was grabbing the seat hard and was stiff as he could get. Sasuke looked over just to see what the blond beside him looked like. _Kind of attractive scared_, Sasuke thought in his mind before looking back at the road. All Sasuke wanted Naruto to do was talk to him. He was scared out of his mind and yet Naruto wouldn't ask him to stop. _That's it!_ Sasuke thought in his head._ Itachi must have told him not to talk to me_! Sasuke slammed on the breaks and looked at his flustered friend.

"That was fun huh?" Sasuke said sarcastically at the slowly recovering naruto. Naruto responded with a very VERY slow nod. Sasuke tilted his head at the frightened teen and smiled (as much as an Uchiha could) at his silence. _I will get you to talk to me Naru, just wait._ After driving around for almost an hour just listening to the radio Sasuke decided to go to Naruto's party. They pulled up a long driveway to a mansion that could rival the Uchiha's. They got out of the car to find a teenage girl fighting with a strong man who was blocking the door.

"The sign says NO fan girls, and you said yourself that you just wanted to see Kiba and Nenji." the guard said irritated at how much he has to work for his salary. The girl pouted but walked down to her car and drove away flicking off the guard as she left. Naruto was so caught up in all this that he didn't realize Sasuke was going into the party without. He watched Sasuke disappear into the blinding lights beyond the door. Naruto decided he didn't want to miss anything else so walked up to the door, but he was stopped.

"Why don't you people read the sign?" the guard huffed at Naruto. "It says no fan girls." he said repeating himself probably for the 100th time that night. Naruto was shocked at the guard calling him a girl.

"Oh it's not what you think, I was invited by Skyler. She's my best friend." Naruto explained trying to forget about what he had said.

"I'm sure you do. Now get out of here before I have to get rough with you. I hate fan girls!" He said raising his voice a little.

"I'm not a GIRL!" Naruto yelled back unexpectedly shocking the guard. The guard quickly brought himself together.

"Then your gay who cares either way you aren't getting in." the guard calmed down looking like he was actually falling asleep.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled jumping into a fighting stance smiling at the guard. The guard smiled back, finally about to have some action. They were all but about 2 seconds away from total annihilation when they heard a laugh. The guard immediately stopped preparing for the fight and jumped back into guard mode. Naruto's face wore a confused look as he watched the guards actions.

"Well the whole neighborhood knows you not gay now Naru. You happy?" the smirking Uchiha said as he glared at the guard. "He is my friend and is able to go to any party hosted by anyone in the...club." he said deciding his words carefully.

"Yes Uchiha, I'm sorry for the misconception." the guard said bowing low. The uchiha grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him inside. He brought him to a dark corner making sure no one saw them go there. He pulled naruto into his body and whispered in his ear.

"I know my brother told you not to talk to me, but did he not also say to obey me? Therefore I _command_ you to talk to me." Sasuke said in his very strict Uchiha voice. Naruto thought over what the guy had said. Surprisingly naruto found it made perfect sense and decided it was ok for now.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto said hugging the boy who freed him from his silence. "I always knew you were smart. Oh, and thanks for bringing me to the party as well." He said releasing the raven so he could breathe. Naruto smiled gently at the boy standing infront of him, making the Uchiha shiver. The one thing the Uchiha never told anyone was that he WAS gay. He couldn't ruin his parents reputation by pronouncing it to the world though. Naruto hugged his friend again then took his hand and led him into the life of the party. Everyone was greeting him as he quickly became the center of attention. He was sure not to loose sight of Sasuke though. For some reason he had a feeling deep down inside that just feels...comfortable around him. So anytime Sasuke tried to "disappear" Naruto always went and got him.

"So you had great feelings for the boy, Naruto?" the priest asked.

"Had? No, I have feelings for him and always will." sasuke said calmly.

"So you told him you were...homosexual?" the priest inquired.

"Not right off the bat, but he had his was of making me tell him anything he wanted to know." sasuke said shyly confessing to the priest.

"So he knows now?" the priest continued bombarding him with questions.

"Just listen to the story and stop questioning" Sasuke replied irritated by all the questions.

"As you wish." the priest said in a servant tone.

A/N- not sure how it turned out please respond and let me know how you feel or any of your ideas. THANKS!


	5. Dance Session

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you guys like it...oh and thanks for the reviews!! Thanks for the multiple awesome reviews and tips!! This chapter was requested by one of my friends and is sort of off track of what i was going for but i got to listen to my fans eh? Hope you like it!

Flashbacks are bolded!!

Chapter 5: Dance Session

"Thank you. Now like I was saying, Naruto wasn't letting me out of his sight and I'm not saying I didn't like the attention. From him that is, but if you can't tell from my voice I'm not a party person. Naruto knew this but kept by me anyways. I'm not the type to go for loud music or bright lights or people for that matter, but all I could concentrate on was him. I didn't notice anything else."

"Naruto! Everyone's staring I'm going to go home?" Sasuke said nervously shocked at what had just happened and wanting to get away.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto said a smile slowly returning to his face. Sasuke was right though, everyone WAS staring, but they had a very good reason to.

**"Come on Sasuke, lets liven up the party!!" Naruto said still holding Sasuke's hand dragging him into the crowd. **

**"What do you mean?" the confused Uchiha mumbled out. **

**"Well, no one is dancing so lets start it! You dance over there and I will over here." the golden boy said smiling at Sasuke with sparkles in his crystal eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked down at his feet. **

**"Ummm...I don't know how to dance." Sasuke whispered the words so only Naruto could hear. **

**"WHAT?! How can you not know how to dance?? Have you never been to a party before??" Naruto yelled at the already embarrassed Uchiha. **

**"No. I haven't been to a party before. Therefore I don't know how to dance." Sasuke sighed deeply waiting to be left while Naruto went out and danced with the other girls and guys. Then the strangest thing happened. One of Sasuke's many MANY dreams came true. **

**"Don't worry I can teach you..." Naruto kept speaking about how he was a natural dancer and he taught himself, but all sasuke heard was the first part. Naruto had said this so innocently, without any perverse intentions but Sasuke 'clearly remembers' a perverted smirk on Naruto's face. Before he knew it Naruto started showing Sasuke steps and twirls and just about everything. **

**"No, no your doing it wrong." Naruto went behind Sasuke pressing their bodies together. "Now follow my lead." Naruto took a few steps backwards as the Uchiha followed. Sasuke's heart was racing at the closeness to the angel behind him. **

**"Are you listening?? I said move you hips!" Naruto scolded the raven. **

**"WHAT?? I am not moving my hips! They are fine where they are!!" Sasuke threw back. They continued to argue not noticing no one was dancing but was focused on the couple. No one noticed the girl who went up to the DJ either. Most importantly no one noticed the huge smirk that went across the DJ's face when he heard what the girl had in mind. The music turned slow...very slow, the lights dimmed and the fight was silenced by the DJ. **

**"This song is dedicated to a young girl who wishes to remain anonymous, hope it works out for you sweetheart!" the DJ spoke very low and smooth setting a mood for the slow dance. **

**"Now this is one of the most important dances to learn. This one is the ONE dance you get to dance with girls on. You can't mess it up, here I'll show you." Naruto very innocently moving in on Sasuke. **

**Skyler had been talking to Kiba this whole time but noticed the change in music and wanted to dance. She stood up to find Naruto and she did but not the way she wanted to. She saw a spotlight in the center of the room on Sasuke and Naruto. She watched as Naruto took the female position in a slow dance and pulled himself into Sasuke's arms. He started leading the Uchiha around the dance floor. **

**"Oh hell no, this is not happening!" Skyler said as she made a beeline for the dance floor from her balcony seat. **

**"Now if I were a girl you would be leading so watch my steps closely." Naruto said backing up a little to give Sasuke a clearer view of his feet. Sasuke pulled him back into his arms while taking to steps of the man away from Naruto. **

**"So if you were a girl I would dance with you like this?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, taking a long breath in of Naruto's sent. **

**"Yeah, exactly! Then you have to be prepared for the clingy girls. I myself like them the best because their easier to dance with. Now they do things like this." Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder and they closed even further into each others arms.(If that was possible.) **

**"Then the guys reaction would be to do this." Sasuke went to make an action using his perverted mind but was stopped by a heavy breathing girl. **

**"Naruto may I dance with you?" Skyler asked anxious to get the 2 away from each other. **

**"Can you manage dancing slow now?" Naruto asked Sasuke. **

**"Yeah I guess." Sasuke said really disappointed to let his chance, to show Naruto that he (Naruto) was the girl, go to waste. **

**"See ya then good luck." Naruto started slow dancing with Skyler but was stopped by the speaker. **

**"This girl has made a special request that girls only dance with girls and guys with guys. She says she's a lesbian and would like to dance with her lover around people who can't discriminate. Also if you can't manage this task she asked you to sit this dance out." he said continuing the song. Now only about 5 groups were dancing. All 5 of them were girls because no guy in his right mind would dance with another guy. **

**"Well guess I'll dance with you later then!" Naruto said hugging his best friend then playfully hitting her in the shoulder. **

**"Ok, but you can come talk with us right now since you can't dance with anyone." she said starting to go back to the balcony. **

**"Actually I have prior arrangements to teach a kid how to dance so I'll catch up with you later." Naruto said walking off before Skyler had time to deny his statement. Naruto looked around but couldn't find Sasuke. So he looked around and noticed everyone pointing towards the door. He looked up to see Sasuke about a foot away from leaving. Naruto ran after Sasuke closing the distance. He caught up (because everyone made a path) and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. He started to tell Sasuke his lessons weren't done but managed to stop himself when he noticed Sasuke wasn't responding. He slowly lifted his head to find none other than Itachi standing in the doorway. **

**"Sasuke? Are you alright? You look a little pale." the older brother cooed acting concerned. The older Uchiha then looked towards Naruto and noticed the hand on his brothers shoulder. He also noticed Naruto was going to say something to his brother before he rudely interrupted. Sasuke must have realized this for he shrugged Naruto's hand off. **

**"I'm fine, I'm just tired of this environment. The lights, crowds, music, its not my type of place." The younger replied. **

**"I see. Naruto did you want to say something. Looks like I interrupted a sentimental moment, I hope that's not the case." He said knowing very well what happened. Naruto opened his mouth to deny the charges when he was cut off. **

**"The anonymous girl would like to thank everyone for minding her request and would like to award Sasuke Uchiha and Uzimaki Nartuo the best dancers of the night award. Let's give them a round of applause." the lights shown down on them conveniently out of the reach of Itachi. Itachi did hate being left out of excitement though. So he walked into the light and whispered something into Naruto's ear. Then left the party through the same entrance which he had entered but not before looking at Sasuke with disgust.**

"If this is to be my last night here I might as well make the best of it." Naruto said trying to look happy.

"Na...Naruto." Sasuke stuttered out as the boy once again pulled the boy into the center of the stage. A new song was playing but it was also slow.

"Look I don't care that your brother showed up. It doesn't change the fact that your an amateur dancer and need lessons." Naruto said convincing himself more then Sasuke. He finally smiled sincerely at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked to find Naruto already back to normal. Who was the kid? This wonderful, amazing kid. Sasuke thought about it for the few minutes it took Naruto to get their positions right for dancing again. They started dancing again continuing the clingy girl role. Naruto layed his head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke leaned in.

"What did my brother say to you Naru?" he asked very soft and compassionate with the best of intentions. Naruto squirmed a little uncomfortable at the question. Naruto thought of a suitable answer but none came to mind.

"It doesn't matter, now concentrate." Naruto said successfully changing the subject. They continued dancing like this for a while while everyone watched, even Skyler (though annoyed) couldn't help her staring.

"Ummm...Sasuke? This isn't a slow song anymore." he said to Sasuke who was getting too into the dance for Naruto's likes. Sasuke smiled as he knew that the song had changed to "Smack That" about a minute ago but he hadn't changed the dance.

"Oh? So now we go back to the wild dancing?" Sasuke said not releasing his little prince.

"Yes." Naruto said finally convincing his friend.

"Ok." Sasuke said releasing the blonde but only after leaning in his ear and whispering a soft "10" into Naruto's ear. Naruto was confused and had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't have any time to ponder it either as Skyler and Sapphire swiftly "rescued" their Naru from the evil hands of his master. The party continued for a few more hours with Naruto dancing with almost every girl there. Sasuke had mostly stayed in the corner and watched Naruto from the shadow's till it was time to leave. The left the party saying their goodbyes and drove away. The trip was short without much discussion, both boys had other things on their mind.

As Naruto lay in his bed he couldn't help smile at the words his friend had said to him. _Ten percent huh? What could this mean? Maybe I heard him wrong. Maybe he had actually said "Tin persons"...no that doesn't make any sense. Damn that Sasuke never tells you anything in plain words, It's always code._ With these last few thoughts he fell asleep dreaming peacefully. While on the other hand Sasuke couldn't get any sleep. _What did my brother say to him? Why wouldn't he tell me? Am I not trustworthy? Ok so anyone who knows anything about me knows the answer to that. I can change though. I can. I will. I can show I am trustworthy. If my brother ever tries to do anything to my angel I don't care if he is blood, I'll kill him! I wonder if my hair was messed up at the party._ These random thoughts continued through the Uchiha's head until finally he was kidnapped by sleep too.

"Well now then that sounds like a nice party." the priest said daydreaming of the couple that he can only imagine in his mind.

"Yes it was. That was just the beginning though." sasuke said with stars dotting his midnight eyes.

"I guess I won't have to ask if this is the end of you confession since you seemed pretty involved in your story." the priest said immediately regretting it.

"I guess you won't!" the Uchiha snapped back obviously hurt by the priest comment.

"I'm sorry young man, ignore this old body and continue." he said in a forgive me kind of tone.

"Ok." he said again smirking as he continued his rendition.

A/N- ok i know this was a short chapter but this was asked specifically by my best friend to do so I did it. I know it's pro bally not that good but the next chapter is awesome (I already wrote it! XD ) Anyways please review and if you have anything specific written in one of the chapters don't hesitate to ask and I promise if I use the idea I will dedicate the chapter to you. Thanks for reading!!

AJ

Chapter 6 Preview- Sasuke, Naruto, and fan girls taking pictures...not again!! What in the world the do this time. Closer relationship? Rumored Party...and there's NO ITACHI!! (me: HELL YES!) Hope you tune in for the next chapter R&R!! Chapter 6: Accidents lead to rumors!


End file.
